OBJECTIVE: 1. Examine peptide fingerprints of heavy and light oligomers of Torpedo californica electroplax. 2. Explore the lipid and carbohydrate composition of purified receptor and membranes from which it is derived. 3. Utilize chemical modification to determine essential amino acids and peptides in acetylcholine binding to receptor. 4. Study time dependence in the binding of acetylcholine to receptor.